


Mark Me

by Caramell0w



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Knife Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: Bucky wants to try something new in the bedroom that he's sure you will enjoy.





	Mark Me

“Doll, I’ve got just the thing for us tonight; you’re going to love it.” A devilish smile crosses his face and he tucks his shoulder length chestnut hair behind his ears.

“What is it?” I ask, widening my eyes.

“If I told you, it would ruin the surprise. Go lay on the bed like a good girl, but leave your panties on. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

My heart started racing. “Yes, Daddy.” I strip out of my dress and lay down on the bed, still in my panties and also leave the thigh highs on. I know how much those drive him crazy. I concentrate on my breathing, knowing he will want me as relaxed as possible. Breathe in for two and out for two. 

He takes a sharp inhale of breath and I rake my eyes over his body. I stop at his crotch and he’s straining against his pants. He adjusts himself and strides towards me. 

“Always such a good girl.” He walks up to me and runs his vibranium finger down from chin to the top of my panties; goosebumps rising in his trail. I buck my hips up when he reaches my panties and he pulls away. “No, no, little girl. Not time for that yet. I need to get you ready. I want you panting and dripping with need for me. Arms and legs out.”

I obey and he takes the restraints out from under the mattress, tying me in place. I give a test tug and can’t move; I smile up at him, as he reaches in the drawer for the blindfold and secures it over my eyes. He runs his fingers up and down my body, feeling every inch of exposed skin. I inhale sharply as he reaches the apex of my legs; but doesn’t touch me there. He moves his hands back up my body, rolling my nipples between his fingers.

Next he trails his lips down and over my body, paying special attention to my breasts. His hair brushes over the inside of my breast and his mouth comes down over it. I arch my back into him and he sucks at the nipple and nips the hardened peek. I moan. He pays my other breast the same attention making both nipples hard and sensitive.

“So responsive to me doll,” he murmurs, trailing kisses down my stomach. His day scruff scratching my soft skin. His lips, his fingers, his scruff all adding to the sensation overload I am currently experiencing. I believe this is what some people call the beginning of subspace. Whatever it is, I never want it to end.

“Please, Bucky. I want more.”

“Patience baby. I have more I want to do first.”

I hear an unfamiliar click and scrunch my brows, trying to figure out what it could be. I feel the cold thin steel drag across my inner thigh, and I know he’s brought out the knife. Bucky’s wanted to use his knife in the bedroom for so long, and I finally gave him permission after I saw him in a training session with another recruit. His motions were so fluid and I knew he had complete control over where the blade was. It becomes an extension of his own hand. 

I inhale a sharp breath and tense under the steel.

“Relax doll, I won’t hurt you.”

I nod my head and will my body to relax. I feel the top of the blade drag over my legs and stomach. He dances his fingers over the trail he makes and I moan. 

“You smell intoxicating, you’re soaked for me, aren’t you baby?”

“Why don’t you find out?” I smirk. 

He drags the knife back down to my panties and slips it into the top part, pulling up. I hear the thin material rip and I know he’s cutting them off me. It’s the hottest damn thing I’ve ever experienced, and a knot is forming in my stomach. He inches the knife lower, and lower, and I feel the blunt end between my soaked folds. He finishes cutting off my panties and I’m panting, in desperate need of him now.

“Oh my God, Buck,” I moan. 

He takes the blindfold off and I watch as he licks the back of the knife, his eyes as dark as a stormy ocean. “You taste so good.”

“Oh fuck, Bucky.” I try to raise my hips up, wanting to feel him. I’m going to pop in an instant I’m so aroused. “Get out of your clothes, I want to feel you.”

He smiles at me. “I don’t take orders from you. You’ll take me how I give myself to you.” I let out a frustrated groan as he kneels on the bed, still in his henley and dark wash jeans. I watch as he pulls his pants and boxers down under his ass and strokes his hard cock a few times. I lick my lips in anticipation. 

He crawls over me and lines himself up, pushing in fast and holding still. I arch up into him and he presses his lips to mine, muffling my cries of pleasure. His tongue dances with mine as he gives me exactly what I need. He pushes me further into the mattress as he takes me just how he likes it—hard and fast. 

My legs shake and I cry out as my orgasm rips through me. He continues to pound into me, taking what he needs to get off as well. He sits up and undoes the quick release on the leg restraints and pulls my legs over his shoulders, grabbing on to my ass and holding me tight against him. 

“Paint me, Bucky. Come all over me.”

“Oh fuck, say it again,” he pants thrusting harder into me, my breasts bouncing with the force.

“I want you to come on me, babe. Paint me yours.”

“Fuck yes!” He pulls out just in time for his seed to go all over my stomach and the top of my pussy. He strokes himself a few more times, making sure he’s unloaded everything he has. He unhooks my hands and I draw my finger through his thick, creamy seed. That’s when I notice the small red markings on my skin when he dragged the knife around.

“The markings will go away in a few hours, I just wanted to mark you for a little while,” he says, when he notices I’m tracing my fingertip around the lines.

I smile. “I like that you marked me, Buck. You can do this again any time you want.” 


End file.
